It's All About The Funny Love
by x Inspired Addict x
Summary: Just a sequel to "How the funny love began." look, i can't think of anything in the summary, just read. then review. Pairing: Garucca. it's rated k. for now.
1. Prologue

**Mmm... too short huh? :P anyway, this is my second story about Pucca. no anonymous reviews please! :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It's me, Garu.

You probably know me form the previous story before this.

I'm still 15 and I keep continuing my training on ninjitsu.

Well, even though I have the same age, there are a few things- a lot of things changed in my life.

I've changed my clothes' appearance.

I am now wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black T-shirt on, red and black gloves on my hands, wearing black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

I still keep my hairstyle the same. Pigtails.

The other thing that has been changed is Pucca.

She has been my personal stalker tow months ago when she confessed her feelings to me.

Well, she did got Ring-Ring stop stalking me.

But, she took Ring-Ring's place…

This is my new life…

* * *

><p><strong>okkkkaaayyy, this is the prologue. oh well, it's Garu narrating the story. the WHOLE story. it's kinda short, oh well, at least chapter one is coming up next. i'm still not done in chapter two. anyway, review after you read this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**okay, okay. chapter 1 is here :P thanks for waiting! and thank god i'm already on vacation. but, i'm going to update the second chapter later. mmm.. maybe at 8 is fine. i will upload it after i take my dinner later okay? for now, read this first chap. it's longer than my first story. :P anyway, enjoy! and don't forget to review! :***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Crud. I'm running away form Pucca's hugs and kisses. She's gone crazy over me. If I only knew this before, I should've never made Pucca agree to our deal. **Read page 35 on "How the funny love began" if you don't know**

I know she's right behind me, a few feet behind me. I could see her giggling and ready to tackle me to the ground to give me a lot of kisses on my face.

"Garu!" she called. Speeding up her speed.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back. Trying to speed away from her.

I heard another giggle. Three seconds later, I saw a daisy in front of me. Only, realizing that Pucca had already tackled me to the ground, I closed my eyes real tight while waiting for her 'Death Kisses' that I have called her kisses a week ago.

I could feel her. She was on top of me. But, she isn't doing anything. I slowly opened my eyes to see what is she up to. she was just… smiling.

"*Giggle* we're you expecting me to give you my kisses?"

"Of course i do. that's what you usually do to me."

"So, you keep on a track of what am i doing to you every single day?"

"Yeah. I'm really planning to hide"-

Great. She cut me off by her kiss. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Still, my face has four shades of red. I managed to push her off me. Good thing.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? And stop kissing me!"

"That's what the guy said who stole my first kiss."

I glared at her. She was right. I did stole her first kiss-

"But I only did it twice!" I responded.

"That 'twice' you said was a billion to me."

"Just let me be!" I stood up form my knee to ran off when Pucca grabbed my right ankle and fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

She crawled up on me and said-

"You think you can ran away from me like that?" she said with an evil grin across her face.

Gulp. "J-just let me go."

"Right after this!"-

I'm experiencing torture! Ugh! She kissed every part of my face: my cheeks, my forehead and my lips. 6/6 But I had to admit her lips are soft and tasted like cherry.

Her final kiss on me was gentle, yet, slow. I tried to shove her but I couldn't. She was a girl. I might touch her breast if I did that. Life is so unfair sometimes -3-

"You can go now! (Giggle), Babe!"

"I told you a million times not to cal me 'Babe'."

"Aw… But I thought you we're used to call you 'Babe'."

"Just go."

"(Giggle) See ya' later, Babe!" She ran off after that.

I watched her ran away. "Pucca, you've changed a lot." She is not the old Pucca I used to know. Shy, easy to piss, non-obsessive, not clingy, not a stalker and doesn't flirt with me!

I stood up and dusted my shirt. Also, trying to remove the dust on my jeans and sneakers. I saw Mio approached me. He is probably hungry again.

"Come on, Mio. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Two hours ago, I was running away from Pucca. It's always like that. Running, chasing. There is no way to get away from her.<p>

I was watching T.V when someone knocked on my door. 'It was probably Abyo again.' I thought. I unlocked then opened my door to see Abyo-

"Look Abyo, if you're here to"- It was not Abyo, it was…

"Hi, Babe! I missed you!" … Pucca.

"W-what are you doing here? It's seven. You should be home right now."

"I'm here to visit you. Look! I brought you some noodles."

"Thanks. But I got no money to pay you."

"It's okay, it's free!"

"Oh okay, you can go now."

"Don't push me! Don't you know how to treat a guest?"

"… Can you please leave right now?"

"Nope. I want to stay a little more!"

Then she starts to wander around my house. In the kitchen, bathroom, living room, training room and my very own bedroom.

"(Squeal) I didn't know you were so cute as a baby!"

Oh man, I should've kept that picture in a box long time ago. Embarrassed. I grabbed my 'Baby Picture' out of Pucca's hands-

"Don't look and touch at my things."

"Oh c'mon. Don't be a killjoy."

"Look, you can stay here for a while if you wouldn't wander around and touch my things. Understand?"

"Whatever you say, (Giggle) Babe."

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't call me 'Babe' will you?"

"Sure! As long I can stay here for a while!"

"Good."

I went to the kitchen to get two bowls to pour the noodles out. I peeked over at the living room to see if Pucca is doing anything. I saw her patting Mio at his head. She caught me staring at her and smiled. I blushed and return to the kitchen.

"Stupid Pucca making me all blush." I muttered.

"Are you muttering something?" she asked.

"No. Just get back there and wait."

" I can help you."

"No. I'm just going to get some bowls. I don't need your help."

"Yes you do… I'm going to open the delivery bags where the noodles are and pour it in those bowls."

"Hm. Fine, you can help me. But make sure you're not planning to do anything."

"I will, Promise."

I put out the bowls while she unwraps the delivery bags. I grabbed the chopsticks while she pour the noodles.

"I can't tear the chopsticks, Garu. Can you help me?"

"(Sigh) Fine. Here, I'll show you"

I held Pucca's left and right hand and showed her how to tear the chopsticks into two.

"Your hands are warm." She said softly.

"That is because I'm not dead." I said blushing.

"I know that… Do you want to let go of my hand or what?"

"H-huh? Oh right, sorry." I didn't even realize I was holding Pucca's hands. Ugh.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Purpose?"

"You acted like you can't tear a pair of chopsticks into two so that I could hold you hands."

"You think too much," She smirked. "Come on, get your bowl and let's eat at the living room while watching T.V."

We grabbed our bowls and headed to the living room and sat in front of the T.V. then watched.

"Do you have any romantic movies?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It's cheesy."

"Oh… So, you like action?"

"Yeah." I took a slurp on my noodles.

"Do you like that taste of the noodles I brought you?" =)

"It taste different. Hmm… too much on the seasoning."

"You didn't like my cooking don't you?"

"It's not that ba- you cooked this?"

"I cooked it for you…"

"It's not that bad, Pucca. You just put too much of seasoning, less salt, unbalanced sauce, and I even think the beef is half-cooked."

"You didn't like my cooking! (Cries quietly)"

I wiped her tear away. "You need to practice more. And your cooking is not bad. I like your noodles. So, please, don't cry. You can cook me another if you want."

"(Sniff) really?"

"Yeah."

"(Wiping tears) I will make you another tomorrow."

"Sure…" 6/6

My eyes wide opened when she kissed me unexpectedly on the cheek. 'Great. I'm blushing again!' .

"I will come back tomorrow again, Babe. I love you."

She stood up and walked out of the door. Leaving Mio and me all alone in the house. I finished my bowl of noodles and put the bowls in the sink. I washed the dishes before I changed into my pajamas.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! review time! XD review,review,review,review! :P i'll upload the next one when i finish it :) just keep on waiting! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**oops! i made chapter 2 too short! but it's totally worth it cause chapter one is long. i'm still not ****finished with chapter 3... just wait for a day or two again before i upload chapters 3-4 or up to chapter 5. just review here. i'm planning i will write a lot of stories after i finish this one. :P like i said, I WANT TO BE A WRITER OR A COMIC CREATOR SOMEDAY! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>**

"It's already eight. That's fast."

I lay in my bed and stared at the ceiling. 'The old times.' I thought. I re-pictured my memories months ago…

I remember when I came back here in Sooga to study. I was standing in front of Sooga High when I notice a fair young beautiful girl waiting outside the building.

I quickly approached her, when a boy wearing black and white jet suit, black baggy pants and wearing a pair of black shoes greeted me-

"Hello there! So, you're the new student? Hmm… You look nice. What's with the pigtails, dude?"

"Um… they're for good luck."

"Pfft! Good luck?"

"Um… yeah."

"So, do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure." =D

After we had a conversation, he left and leaves me alone. I look around to look for that beautiful girl. But she is gone. I guess she already went inside.

"Oh well."

I entered the building to go to the classroom. I was walking at the hallway. It's quiet.

"Now let's see, section A-2 second floor."

'Oh, there it is.' I thought. I saw our homeroom adviser was about to open the door when I catch up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ma'am."

"I see you're the new student. What's your name?"

"My name is Garu, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Mrs. Demi."

"Yes, Mrs. Demi."

"I will help you to introduce yourself to the class."

"Thank you, Mrs. Demi."

"Class, you will have a new classmate. Come here, lad. Introduce yourself."

And that's where it all started. How we've met. How this story began. I'm just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>after this, i will rest for a few minutes the take a bath. just wait for a day or two. okay? :) goodbye! For now... B| don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
